218: Not Again
by VreyaScarletta
Summary: "Takkan kubiarkan kau pergi," Mendengar kata-kata Sawamura membuat perasaan yang sedari tadi ditahannya meluap hingga tak terbendung lagi. Miyuki menyerah untuk melarikan diri. Mungkin memang seharusnya dia menghadapi Sawamura, bukannya melarikan diri seperti yang akan dilakukannya tadi. /218 Series/ An Absurd MiyuSawa Drabble. Mind to flame? /plak


Sore itu, entah kenapa Miyuki tak ingin beranjak dari tempatnya duduk saat ini, salah satu kursi yang ada di _foodcourt_ Universitas Seido. Manik hazelnya menatap sendu pemandangan yang ia lihat dari balik jendela di sebelahnya.

_'haah, hari ini hujan lagi,'_ batinnya kala melihat rintik rintik hujan yang makin lama semakin deras.

_'Seharusnya tadi langsung pulang saja ya,'_

_'Tapi rasanya malas,'_

_'Tapi kalau tadi langsung pulang pasti takkan terjebak hujan,'_

_'Dan jemuran di apartemen bakal aman sentosa,'_

Kira-kira begitulah isi pikiran Miyuki saat ini. Dan yang terakhir tadi berhasil membuat aura di sekitar Miyuki tampak begitu suram.

**Puk**

Satu tepukan dipundak menyadarkan Miyuki dari lamunan suramnya.

"Ka~zuya," bisik orang itu tepat di telinga Miyuki. Begitu lirih hingga membuatnya merinding. Sontak ia menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Dan didapatinya sosok sang _kouhai_ yang akhir-akhir ini menarik atensinya, tengah tersenyum begitu manis.

Sadar tidak sadar, detak jantung Miyuki mulai berdetak tak beraturan kala sosok dihadapannya itu masih terus menyunggingkan senyumannya. Terlebih lagi tadi pemuda itu memanggil dirinya 'Kazuya', sesuatu yang ia yakin seharusnya mustahil dilakukan seorang Sawamura Eijun--sebab biasanya Sawamura selalu memanggilnya 'Miyuki Kazuya' ataupun 'Miyuki-_senpai_'--.

Perasaan Miyuki campur aduk. Rasanya ia ingin segera lari dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Bayang-bayang akan senyuman Sawamura dan bisikan lirih yang memanggil namanya tadi terus terngiang-ngiang di dalam pikirannya. Serius, Miyuki harus segera pergi dari sini sekarang juga.

Maka beranjaklah Miyuki dari tempat duduknya tadi untuk pergi meninggalkan Sawamura. Tetapi sangat disayangkan Sawamura menahan Miyuki untuk pergi.

"Kazuya..." panggilnya lagi.

"Lepaskan aku Sawamura," tegas Miyuki.

"Tapi-"

"Kubilang lepaskan!"

Sawamura terkejut mendengar bentakan Miyuki. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap kukuh untuk menahan Miyuki.

"Tidak!" Balasnya.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau pergi," lanjut Sawamura dengan lirih.

Mendengar kata-kata Sawamura membuat perasaan yang sedari tadi ditahannya meluap hingga tak terbendung lagi. Miyuki menyerah untuk melarikan diri. Mungkin memang seharusnya dia menghadapi Sawamura, bukannya melarikan diri seperti yang akan dilakukannya tadi.

Maka berbaliklah ia hingga kini berhadapan dengan Sawamura.

"Sawamura..."

"Kazuya..."

**BLETAK**

"JANGAN HARAP BAKAL GUA PINJEMIN DUIT LAGI LU!!!"

"YA ELAH GOCENG DOANG LAH, GUA MO _TOP UP_ DUITNYA KURANG NIH, KASIHANILAH DIRIKU YANG _MISSQUEEN_ INI KAZUYA-_SAMAH_~"

"NAJIS, DAH TAU _MISSQUEEN_ SOK-SOKAN _TOP UP_,"

"Entar dibalikin lagi deh,"

"HILIH KEMAREN JUGA BILANGNYA GITU, BORO-BORO LU BALIKIN DUIT GUA, MALAH NAMBAH LAGI PINJEMANNYA! Dah ah, mo pulang gua,"

"EH TUNGGU! KAZUYA!!! GOCENG DOANG KAZUYA!!!"

"OGAH!"

Dan kisah ini berakhir dengan Miyuki Kazuya yang berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sawamura Eijun yang terduduk di lantai dengan ekspresi merana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author Note:**Ya hallo~ Vreya datang membawa drabble absurd. ヽ(ー)ノ

Berawal dari diriku yang sedang kepusingan bikin ff hanahaki event April dan nekat cari referensi dengan nanya sana-sini. Lalu satu celetukan dari seseorang yang bilang, "kalo orang dateng ke kita manggil nama sambil senyum-senyum, pasti ada apa-apanya, dan kalo itu terjadi yang kita lakukan adalah kabur," maka lahirlah drabble konyol ini.

Gblk emang, bukannya lanjutin ff hanahaki malah bikin drabble baru ヽ(ー)ノ

_Anyway_.. /sokinggris/ selamat menikmati drabble absurd ini ヾ（）

Mohon maaf jika merasa kurang nyaman dengan bahasa non-baku yang ada pada dialog mereka (๑･ิω･ิ)っ

Jangan lupa review ya ヾ（） /_flame_ juga boleh /plak

Btw, seperti biasa ada Omakenya ヾ（）

P.S. Cerita ini punya latar yang sama dengan ff-ku yang berjudul February 18th, kalau penasaran baca aja /promosi/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**おまけ**

Miyuki Kazuya saat ini benar-benar menyesali semua yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Terlebih setelah ia mengatakan hal itu. Seharusnya, ia tak mengatakannya tadi. Seharusnya ia tak bilang, bahwa dirinya mau pulang.

"Ya Tuhan... aku lupa di luar hujan,"

Miyuki Kazuya, merasa sangat bodoh saat ini.

"Miyuki-_senpai_, mau ojek payung ga nih? goceng doang kok!"

"OGAH!"

**お****わり**


End file.
